


time passes in moments

by hxlly_xs



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Dana Scully, Canon, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, London, Smut, bisexual stella gibson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlly_xs/pseuds/hxlly_xs
Summary: if the x-files had never happened, bringing a young Dana Scully and Stella Gibson into the hearty depths of London and coincidentally catching each other's gaze
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter 1

**April 19 th, 1988**

Time passes in moments but for Dana Scully, time stands still when a woman sporting long, luscious locks of blonde enters Browns Bar. The seconds start ticking by slowly as the young blonde strides towards her, causing Dana’s brow to raise in anticipation. It was almost as if her body – dressed in a white silk blouse and a tight leather skirt, which hugged every curve – moved in slow motion; sending Dana into a trance, until a voice called out startling her.

“Hi, Stella Gibson,” she heard her say, in a soft almost raspy tone that lulled her in with every breath.

“Hello, I’m Dana Scully,” she replied nervously, not knowing what brought Stella over her way.

She sat at the next stool and signaled to the waiter who poured a glass of whiskey for her, implying that she was well known around these parts.

“So, what brings you down here on this rainy evening,” Stella questioned taking a rather large swig from the glass. Typical British spring she thought. “Well I suppose I’m looking for a better distraction than the silence of my hotel room,” Dana exclaimed, getting a chuckle in response from Stella. “I guess I could say the same,” Stella gulped.

“I just needed a break from the stress of med school, so I came here to London for a while,” Scully faltered.

They both looked up, gazing into the blue abyss that was each other’s eyes and slightly smiled. “You know, I’m not at all that different,” proclaimed Stella.

For the second time after laying eyes on each other, this left Dana wondering what exactly Stella’s intentions were.

“And in what way would that be,” she asked cheekily as their piercing blue eyes locked together, drawing Stella’s face in towards hers and their lips connected in a moment of heat and desire. The kiss was slow at first but passionate with the both of them keen to carry on elsewhere.

Stella never normally invited her one night stands back to her own home but with Dana it felt different. She broke the kiss reluctantly and Scully gasped at the loss of contact and a new intake of air. “Care to join me back at mine,” proposed Stella and Dana nodded. So, she stood and took Dana’s hand, leading them both out of the bar and into the night.


	2. chapter 2

**April 19 th, 1988**

They both raised their hands simultaneously, calling for a taxi, and one pulled into the curb next to them. After climbing into the backseat, the cab sped away towards Stella’s flat located in the depths of the London streets. Dana stared out of the window for almost the whole journey, only glancing at Stella once to find her lost in her own thoughts.

When about ten minutes had passed, the driver pulled in to let the two women out of the car. “Thank you,” Stella gestured to the driver while paying for their ride. As they ascended the steps up to the front door, Dana got a glimpse of Stella’s face which was filled with warmth – sending shockwaves down through her body in anticipation of the events to come. She followed Stella inside, removing her shoes and hanging up her coat, before walking through the archway into the living room. “Wow,” Scully whispered under her breath, admiring the antique build and sleek décor that donned the flat.

“Can I interest you in a glass, Miss Scully?” offered Stella. Her voice sultry as she removed a bottle of red wine from the wine cooler and popped open the cork.

“Yes, please,” answered Dana still in awe of the woman that stood before her.

Later, when they had polished off two glasses each and engaged in conversation for which only felt like a few minutes, Stella rose and moved forward to rest her hands on Dana’s hips. Dana tilted her head back to meet her gaze and the urge to spin her around and fuck her against the kitchen counter overwhelmed Stella. However, Dana stood and perched herself between Stella’s ever-so-slightly parted legs and a wave of arousal overtook them both. With Dana’s hands cupping her ass, she was no longer able to resist and brought their lips together eagerly.

She raised her arms and ran her hands through Dana’s fiery locks, pushing their faces even closer to deepen the kiss. This elicited a moan from her which gave Stella the chance to slip her tongue along Dana’s bottom lip and into her mouth seeming as if she wanted to devour her whole. Their breathing became erratic and Dana pushed her leg up into the gap between Stella’s which caused her to grind against Dana slowly.

Stella pulled away suddenly and walked towards the door frame where she stopped and glided her hands to the top button of her blouse, undoing each one as Dana carefully watched unknowingly.

“You want more?” questioned Stella deviously. “Then come and get it!” she said before turning to the spiral staircase that lay in front of her.

Scully took a deep breath and scurried towards where Stella remained.

The sight of her breasts encased in a gorgeous black lace bra made Dana weak in the knees and Stella sensed their desire for each other. Not wanting to make her wait even longer, she started to climb the stairs avariciously in the direction of her bedroom which Dana emulated soon after.


	3. chapter 3

**April 19 th, 1988**

The bedroom door swung open and they both came crashing through and onto the bed in a heated kiss. Stella flipped them over so Dana was straddling her and ran her hands down her torso to pull the sapphire blue t-shirt off Scully, releasing her lavender covered breasts. “Your tits are incredible!” marveled Stella and they both giggled. Both bras framed their breasts perfectly which screamed to be released from their lacy prisons.

At the same time, they both reached round and unclasped their bras, tossing them to the side, leaving their upper halves completely naked. A smile crossed both of their lips as Dana took Stella’s breast and flicked her nipple, the rosy bud hardening at her touch. She teased Stella’s tits and tediously pinched her nipples, wanting to evoke a reaction before sucking until she couldn’t take it anymore. Dana proceeded to lick a line straight down the middle of Stella’s body – from her nose to her belly button – catching their lips together as she went on.

She was transfixed, mesmerized for a moment at the image of Dana tasting every inch of her body but then something changed. Something that touched Stella deep inside which didn’t go unnoticed by Scully. She hesitated but before she could carry on Stella had tossed them over and was resting inches from her face. The sensation of Stella’s breath hitting her neck caused Goosebumps to appear. She parted her lips and allowed them to be captured in one swift movement before moaning softly into Stella’s mouth and melting further into the kiss.

It wasn’t long until they had stripped off the remainder of their clothes and led, naked, with their legs intertwined grinding gently against each other. Stella then moved to top Dana and suck at her skin in a way that would leave marks in the morning but none of them cared.

Stella rose to plant a kiss on Dana’s nose, then her upper lip and finally her entire mouth and when she did Scully caught a glimpse of a group of faded white lines on both of Stella’s upper thighs. She guessed this was what Stella had thought about moments before but knew it wasn’t her place to force a conversation about them, so she simply chose to let Stella mention them when or if she was ready.

Stella started to scoot down the bed inching closer and closer to Scully’s sex, sending tingles through the bundle of nerves that was aching to be touched. She pecked kisses to Dana’s inner thighs and played with the patch of auburn curls that had been trimmed the day before, avoiding touching Dana where she wanted it most.

“Tell me what you want, darling” whispered Stella and Scully squirmed under her touch.

“Please, please,” Dana hissed shakily, smelling her own arousal.

“I want you to beg,” smirked Stella as a small smile escaped from the corner of her mouth.

“Just fuck me!” shouted Dana through gritted teeth.

Feeling satisfied, she spread her labia and ran two fingers from her clit, down to her entrance and back up again, causing a gush of fluid to escape Scully.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” teased Stella.

“God yes” exhaled Dana who was aching for Stella to bring her to climax.

She slipped two fingers inside Scully’s slit and curled them, searching for her g-spot. Dana bit her lip and bucked her hips, signaling to Stella that she had found it and took the opportunity to give Scully what she needed. She roughly kissed and sucked her clit while pumping her fingers quickly into her opening. She felt Dana’s walls clench around her fingers and a grunt escape her lips.

“Yes Stella, yes” hissed Scully, “Oh god, yes, I’m coming, yes!” she cried out in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her.

Stella removed her fingers when the aftershocks subsided and rested her head on Dana’s chest after licking her fingers until they were free of her cum. They both hummed softly and felt comfort in each other’s presence which sent them into a deep sleep.


	4. chapter 4

**April 20 th, 1988**

The rays of the morning sun shone in through the crack in the blinds and enhanced the golden color of Scully’s freckles. Stella had woken and reminded herself of who was led next to her in her bed and instantly felt at ease. She perched her bodyweight onto her elbow and watched the woman, who was starting to mean a great deal to her, sleep. The sound of Dana’s whimpering breaths relaxed Stella, almost sending her back off to sleep but before she could Scully’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey there,” Stella beamed quietly as she looked at Scully who gathered her whereabouts and calmed at the sight of familiarity.

“Mhmmm,” was all Scully could reply in her tranquil state, taking Stella’s hand and bringing it up to her lips to kiss.

This was well out of Stella’s comfort zone – letting someone stay the night, especially at her own home – but with Dana it didn’t seem weird at all. In fact, it felt normal.

“I’ve never done this before,” Stella stated, cocking her head round to look at Dana.

“Yeah? Well what’s changed,” asked Scully meaningfully, hoping to get an honest answer out of her.

Stella didn’t want to appear vulnerable, but something told her to let go of that feeling and tell Dana the truth. The conversation would be far more intimate than she’s used to, but it made sense, so she let down her guard and begun to explain.

“I’ve learnt to be distant and independent my whole life but especially after my dad passed away when I was fourteen. It was a terrible time in my life, so I started sleeping with older men to feel the satisfaction that I so badly needed.”

Scully could tell that this meant a great deal to Stella, so she didn’t interrupt.

“I would leave in the middle of the night when they were sleeping and never speak to them again. It felt freeing at the time and lifted some of the grief I was feeling but I was so lonely. My mother and I didn’t get along, my siblings were much older, and I hadn’t seen them in years. I wanted a release from the pain but over time the thing that I really needed was the comfort of a partner.”

Stella hoped that she hadn’t scared Dana away as she was starting to really like the serene atmosphere her company brought.

“You know, that’s perfectly understandable and I know that that person will find you soon enough,” confessed Scully before resting her head on Stella’s heart.

_You’re it for me Dana_ was the only thought that crossed her mind, but it was exactly the reaction Stella desired and the warmth of Dana’s body calmed her nerves. 

They lingered in this position for a few more minutes until Scully climbed onto Stella and brought their lips into a passionate kiss. Tongues gliding past each other in a competition for dominance. Scully descended down Stella’s body planting kisses over her breasts and landing in a patch of blonde.

In one swift movement, Dana ripped off Stella’s silk pajama shorts and began to flick her tongue over the throbbing bundle of nerves that had swollen at her touch. She parted her legs even further to allow Dana more access as she curled three fingers into her slit, entering and releasing until Stella’s breathing became pants.

“Come for me Stella,” Scully pleaded, which was all it took to bring Stella to the edge of release.

“Yesssss,” Stella hissed in response, arching her back as her orgasm took over her body.

When Dana felt Stella coming down from her release, she tumbled over and led next to her feeling content for the first time in months. After a while, Stella rose from the bed in a post-orgasmic haze, and padded her way into the bathroom. Dana heard the tap running and the crash of a few bottles before Stella returned, clad in her pink silk robe. They watched each other tenderly then Stella took Scully’s hand and guided her through the house and into the kitchen where she filled the kettle and put it on to boil.

xxxxxxxx

“Do you want one?” asked Stella, gesturing a box of tea bags towards her and Dana nodded. 

When it was made, they cuddled up on the sofa and fumbled with the cushions before getting comfy. Scully put on a repeat of friends seeing as the options were limited - daytime television is crap nowadays. Meanwhile, Stella settled and sighed, placing a hand onto Dana’s thigh, caressing it until Dana turned her head to face the blonde.

She didn’t want to tell Stella that her flight back to Washington was scheduled early the next morning; for this is where she wanted to be. 

“Stel,” was all Dana could muster as a wave of emotion overtook her body. Tears welled up in her eyes just as Stella turned her head. “Dana, love, what’s wrong?” the voice came from the concerned blonde, who pulled Dana tighter into her embrace. “My flight back home is tomorrow,” she sniffled, hoping that what she was about to say wouldn’t scare Stella away for good. “Oh, is that a bad thing?” Stella questioned, feeling slightly sad at the thought.

“I don’t want to leave… last night was special and something I will never forget, I hope you know that,” clarified Dana. “I really feel a connection between us that I have never felt before and I don’t want to lose the chance to explore that but only if you feel the same way.”

Stella’s lip quivered. Hearing those words escape Dana’s mouth made her own feelings prominent. _This is what she wanted._

“Darling of course I feel the same. From the moment I saw you sat at the bar; I knew you were the one for me. I have to say It’s a different feeling, one I’ve never experienced before and I’m willing to take that chance, but you need to go home tomorrow,” advanced Stella. “You’ve got to finish studying and get your degree; I can tell how much it means to you.”

Relief washed over Dana, but she knew Stella was right. They both had dreams, hers being the same as when she was a little girl. What was once only a thought was now in reach, she was so close to achieving becoming a scientist and a medical doctor.

“I know, I know but I’m going to miss you.” She professed.

“It will be alright my love, I promise we’ll keep in touch,” reassured Stella “But today let’s soak up our last hours together, yeah, how about that.” Smiled Stella.

Dana leaned in to kiss Stella’s swollen lips, a subtle reminder of the night before. They reveled in the moment until Stella rose up off the sofa and carried their empty mugs of tea into the kitchen.


End file.
